


Positive Reinforcement

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Whipped Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura can't write her psych paper, and Carmilla has an idea on how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> For my own special cutie <3....wow that was cheesy, burn me at the stake upon reading this?

Laura sighed heavily, flopping forward unceremoniously onto her desk, banging her forehead rather roughly along the edge, grumbling to herself. “Stupid paper. Stupid topic. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

Carmilla opened the door to their dorm room, slinking into the room with a bag bulging with blood bags drooping from her shoulder. She took one look at her slumped over girlfriend and rolled her eyes, before moving over to the fridge to unload her food supply for the next month. 

Laura huffed, sitting up straight once more and glaring at her computer screen. 

“Any particular reason you’re having a stand off with your computer today, cutie?” Carmilla asked from where she knelt in front of the fridge. 

Laura shook her head in aggravation, “I have a paper due tomorrow, and I haven’t even started it yet.”

“Well that wouldn’t be the first time. Not for you, or anyone else on this campus.” Carmilla said, shutting the fridge and putting the empty bag back inside the armoire. 

“Yes, but normally I don’t feel the sudden urge to strangle and castrate my psych professor this much.”

Carmilla raised a brow in mild interest, moving over to the desk and sitting down on the edge of her bed. “What’s the paper on?”

Laura shrugged, “Repression and why it has a part in everyone’s life.” 

“Well that’s not too bad, what are you having trouble with exactly?” Carmilla asked; her interest piqued. 

Laura stared at the blank word document, “I’ve decided that my brain has been fried in one of LaF’s experiments again.”

Carmilla cocked her head to the side, smirking as her eyes flicked over Laura’s bare shoulders where the tank top didn’t cover. “Well, is there any chance it can be rewired?” 

Laura turned to face Carmilla, “Why do you have your scheming face on?”

“Oh nothing, just had an idea on how I could help you with your paper, nothing to go into cardiac arrest over.” 

Laura’s eyes brightened, “You’re going to be the best girlfriend ever and write the paper for me?”

Carmilla scoffed, “No, I’m just going to engage you in some positive reinforcement.”

“Like cookies?”

Carmilla chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You should really find another area of the food pyramid to gorge yourself on.” At Laura’s scoff, she continued. “I was thinking more along the lines of something we’d both enjoy.”

“Carm, I need to actually get this paper done.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Kisses, short stack. For every half a page you complete, I will reward you with one kiss.”

Laura thought it over, “Open or closed mouth?”

Carmilla didn’t even give it a second thought. “Closed.”

Laura nodded, “Deal.”

XXX

An hour later, and Carmilla had a deep purple hickey in the hollow of her throat, as she sat in front of Laura’s computer typing up her psych paper, while Laura slept on her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
